Don't Read Me
by Lenin
Summary: This is kinda weird. Hanamichi loves Rukawa. Rukawa doesn't, yet. Youhei is acting like some overprotective freak and what does Sendoh have to do with any of these?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Note: I know! I know! I'm starting another one when I haven't even updated the old one. So sorry. But this came to my mind and I just thought of writing it. Anyway, it's a little bit weird and some are out of character. And well, mystery is present. This is how it will go for the prologue up to Chapter two, I think. Anyway, please Review because it really inspires me to write more and longer and to update faster. No joke. I really hope that a lot would read and review this. 

The usual disclaimer. 

Don't Read Me 

Prologue: The Beginning 

_"Ah.ah.Ah! Kaede, faster!" _

_"Mmmmmm…" _

_"Kaede, more! More!" _

"AUGHHHH!!!!!" Hanamichi screamed from the top of his voice, bolting up from his bed. He clamps his hand on his ears and close his eyes tightly, drowning the sounds his flat mates were making. Sendoh and Rukawa are at it again… 

Hanamichi slap his face, as the sounds grew more intense and louder. He felt himself harden just by the sound, but he shakes it off. Sighing, he finally gave up and lay back down on the bed, pulling a pillow to cover his face. " _Of all the flat mates I can have, why did Ayako paired me with this two! This is driving me nuts! I haven't had any good sleep for almost two weeks now," _Hanamichi thought to himself, trying to busy his mind. 

Contrary to popular belief, Hanamichi is a light sleeper. That's one of the reason why he can't sleep when his flat mates makes love with only a wooden wall separating the two rooms. That and because, Hanamichi loves Rukawa. 

Yup! Hanamichi is gay. He only found that out when he and Rukawa are on their final year of high school. Haruko didn't make any effect on Hanamichi anymore and he (Hanamichi) actually felt glad. Rukawa and Hanamichi finally stop fighting and had come to a certain mutual understanding. Although, insults were thrown back a few times, there wasn't any physical contact made between the two seniors. 

And like all love stories, Hanamichi fell for Rukawa. And in turn, Rukawa fell in love with… Sendoh. The spiky-haired guy, a year older then Rukawa, made sure of that. He had his eyes on Rukawa for a while and being in another school, and not to mention Shohoku's rival, was a bad advantage for him. So, after reaching college, he made sure that he devoted his every free time in visiting the Shohoku Ace; irritating Rukawa as it pleasured him. 

But, just like Hanamichi, Rukawa fell for the person he was irritated with. It was just the wrong person. 

And just what luck did the three basketball players is stuck together. 

Oh, Hanamichi kind of regretted that he didn't make a move to declare his love for Rukawa, but not that much. Nobody but Youhei and his Gundan knows about his love for the cold-hearted Ace, and Hanamichi plans to keep it that way. Now, if only he can find a way to change flat mates, everything would be just dandy. The problem was that, all the blocks are filled and nobody dared to exchange with Hanamichi. The two lovers seem to have made quite a reputation. 

Finally, the noises stop. 

Hanamichi took off the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Wandering what he did to deserve this kind of treatment. It was a good thing that his classes tomorrow start at one in the evening. But he'll need sleep to get through his only nigh class, which, by the way, bores him to death. Health class doesn't exactly interest Hanamichi. That and their teacher must be a century old! 

Really! He has wrinkles practically on all his body. And his eyeglasses are so huge that nobody can hardly see his eyes. And his voice! Sheesh! Even a mouse can speak louder then he does. To put it mildly, if anyone has trouble sleeping, no need for sleeping pills. Just hurl Hanamichi's Health teacher into your room and you're guaranteed to fall asleep within 1.1 microseconds. 

"_Great! Juts when they finally stop, my mind refuses to sleep. I hate my life_," Hanamichi grumbled, getting out of bed. Going inside the bathroom, he took a bottle of sleeping pill. Taking two pills, he swallowed them in one gulp. The minute Hanamichi laid back down on his bed, he was knock into the darkness. 

One week later…. 

" Hanamichi is late," the former captain of Shohoku stated, voice void of emotion. 

" Again," the former captain of Ryonan added. 

" What else is new?" Ryota commented over the sound of basketballs being dribbled. " He better have a good excuse this time or the coach will put him on bench possibly for the rest of his college life," Mitsui told everyone, snickering as he take a side glance at their patience-near-to-ending coach, who was being calmed down by both Ayako and Kogure. 

" Takuya sensei, please, calm down. Remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure," Kogure tried to sooth the Coach, he himself wandering where is Hanamichi. Sure, after going into college, Hanamichi's study habits have change, _tremendously,_ but bad habits are always hard to break. In Hanamichi's case, it's his never-ending lateness. 

The members: Fujima, Hanagata, Akagi, Ryota, Mitsui, Rukawa, Sendoh, Uozumi, Koshino, Jin, Maki, Kiyota and the rest are not worth mentioning, started their warm-up with fifty laps around the court as Kogure and Ayako continued to calm the enrage basketball coach. 

Ayako was starting to get worried. She notices that Hanamichi has been acting weirdly since two days ago, and being the observant woman that she is, Ayako noticed a lot of things about Hanamichi. One thing was that, he looked tired and his always-present energy seems to have disappeared. He forced himself to smile on his friends and withdraws from the chattering teammates when break time starts. That was Rukawa's job, and still is only with the addition of Sendoh in the dark, and Hanamichi almost rivaled Rukawa in doing so, even if it was only for two days. 

And now, he's late for more then thirty minutes, which, even back in the high school days, never happened. 

Ayako is now really worried. And it doesn't help that Takuya sensei looks like he is about to burst a vein. 

" Takuya Sensei," a voice stated behind the said name. 

" You're late. For thirty minutes!" Ayako, out of reflexes, immediately brought out her trusty paper fan and whacks Hanamichi's head. 

Make that, would have whack, if it weren't for Hanamichi's drop-dead serious expression. 

Ayako stopped in mid-air and so did Takuya's mouth. Even if the coach only knew the boy for about a month, he knows that Hanamichi doesn't show a serious face unless on a basketball game where they are seriously losing (not that it can happened. Look at their line-up!) or provoke. Everyone stop what he was doing and faced the directed of Hanamichi, waiting for his next words. The gym, for once, was quiet (they prohibited fan girls or any type of cheering to be done while practicing. Why, just imagine all the girls that will populate the audience stand with the aces on the team). 

" Sensei. Please excuse me today and tomorrow from our practice. I have a realty important thing to do," Hanamichi ask _politely. _Hanamichi didn't show any emotion, making it hard for anyone to read what the redhead is thinking. 

"Umm... All right. I'll make an exemption for you. But only this once!" Takuya answered, nervousness evident in his tone. Hanamichi smiled a little bit and bowed to the coach as well as the whole team, saying " Arigato Gozimas! This means a lot to me." 

He quickly jogged towards the door and out of the gym when the Gundan came rushing inside and calling his name. " Hanamichi, matte yo!" Takamiya yelled while trying to catch his breathe. " You forgot this!" Noma said, throwing a duffel bag towards Hanamichi. Hanamichi swiftly caught it, looking grateful to the three. " And this as well," Yuji added, throwing a bouquet of flowers to Hanamichi's way. 

Hanamichi's smile grew larger and he called out, " I owe you guys one!" 

" Get the hell out of here. Youhei is on his way," Takamiya warned. " And the ship might go any minute now. Get your butt moving!" Noma include. Hanamichi smiled widely and turn around, running towards the main gate of the university as fast as he can. The minute Hanamichi's shadow cannot be seen anymore, Youhei burst through the doors, the Gundan blocking his way. 

" Get out of my way," Youhei growled out menacingly. Everyone turned to look at the usual calm headed guy in pure shock. The Gundan stood their place and didn't even move an inch. 

" He's gone. He's probably on his ride, on his way towards the port," Noma spoke first. 

" I said move!" Youhei ordered louder. 

" No," Takamiya answered with equal stubbornness. Youhei deftly grab hold of Takamiya's collar and shook him violently. " How can you do this?!? You brought Hanamichi's death right on his very feet!" Youhei yelled out, all his frustrations and anger finally materializes. 

" We have to let him go," Takamiya silently answered. " We're his friends. We're suppose to be protecting him," Youhei angrily replied. 

" Protecting?!" Takamiya said, pulling out of Youhei's grip. " What protecting?! We did nothing but denied what he truly wanted. To be free." 

" He doesn't know what he wants! He thinks like a ten-years old of goodness sake!" Youhei retorted back. 

" Then it's high time we let him grow up," Yuji interceded, staring at Youhei with determination. 


	2. Chapter One: Hidden Diaries

Thanks guys for Reviewing. I hope that there is more to come. But I really must warn you, this fic is going to get weird and some of you might not like it. So I hope that you guys won't criticize that much because I already told you about it. Anyway, I don't mind flames. I actually enjoy them like I do with reviews. And I do hope that everyone who reads this will review. Here's chapter one. 

The usual disclaimer. 

Title: Don't Read Me 

Chapter One: Hidden Diaries 

" Guys, I don't know what is going on exactly, but I'll find out sooner or later. Right now, I suggest that you take this outside," Ayako step out from the shadows and went near the quartets. Ayako gave them a warning look, her fan resting on her shoulders. Youhei scowl and turn away from them, going out of the gym. The other three followed. 

Once they are gone, the gym is filled with noises and whispered. All four former captions of Shoyo, Shohoku, Ryonan and Kainan instantly gave their infamous glares (Fujima glare? That's weird) immediately, the gym quiet down and resumes its practice. Except for Rukawa who has a sprained ankle from an accident and is require taking a rest. That and Sendoh won't let Rukawa play. 

Is it just coincidence that Rukawa decided to station himself near the door for today or not? Anyways, from the position he has, he can see and hear everything the Gundan and Youhei are saying, oh, his listening all right. Listening intently. 

" Youhei, you got to understand. We can't always protect Hanamichi. He has to grow up," Noma gently said, not wanting to draw any more attention to them. " The only reason I haven't gone and chase Hanamichi down is because I can't find a job that will pay for a boat trip within a day. Be thankful for that," Youhei answered with a deep growl, his eyes blazing with anger. 

" Yes, we are very thankful for that," Takamiya replied sarcastically. 

" Youhei, look at this, this way, Hanamichi said that he is ready and willing," Yuji pointed. 

" Ready and willing to hurt himself. Again," Youhei retorted stubbornly. 

" Okay, enough! We can't do anything anymore. Instead, why don't we think of something for Hanamichi's another problem," Noma suggested, surprisingly wanting to make peace. " What about it?" Youhei ask. " You know what it does to Hanamichi. He hardly had any sleep this pass few weeks. We must do something. Besides, don't laugh, but I don't want to see Hanamichi hurting anymore than he has to. And seeing Rukawa and Sendoh together hurts him," Noma answered, blushing. 

" It's almost similar to the last problem," Takamiya stated. 

" Except that Sendoh hasn't exactly tried anything, yet," Yuji added. 

" I'll handle it," Youhei answered, his voice sounded calm. The four started to walk away from the gym. " What are you planning to do?" 

" I'll make sure that Hanamichi will be Rukawa-free by the time he returns on Monday. It's the least I can do," Youhei answered, expertly avoiding the question, ask. 

_Rukawa's side_: 

"_That do'aho has a problem with us? And what did they mean about Akira not trying anything yet? What's wrong with the do'aho? Why am I even thinking of the do'aho?"_ Rukawa thought to himself, very troubled, his face is contorted into a frowning one. 

"_ Because he's your friend and you care for him_," a voice whispered to him. 

Rukawa's head shot up in surprise, looking around if anyone is near him. Seeing as to nobody is; he decided that it is only the fatigue that took over him. Deciding to take an early rest for today, Rukawa bid Sendoh good-bye and left the gym. Actually, Sendoh kiss Rukawa good-bye, but it's a normal occurrence so everybody was used to it, everybody but Hanamichi, which is good that he is gone. 

Walking quickly back to their flat, Rukawa entered the room and stop at Hanamichi's room. Rukawa and Sendoh's room is connected with Hanamichi. In order for the two aces to go to their room, they will have to pass on Hanamichi's room, giving Hanamichi more headaches, because Rukawa would sometimes pass by naked or Sendoh and Rukawa kissing each other to death coming in. 

Now that Hanamichi is gone, Rukawa realize how empty the room looked and felt. Whenever he comes back, Hanamichi is always there, either studying or sleeping. He stopped calling Rukawa names and vice versa, but there is still a lively aura surrounding Hanamichi that Rukawa felt himself alive by that aura. 

And another thing that bothered Rukawa… 

The first day that the three moved in, Rukawa saw Hanamichi put something on the first drawer of his study table, locked it and hid the key. Rukawa never saw Hanamichi opened the drawer at least once or twice a month. But every time Hanamichi would do that, he goes into great deal of secrecy just doing so as if keeping something from the world. 

Hanamichi wears the key around his neck and only takes it off when practice starts, putting it on a small golden, metallic lock that Hanamichi would always bury deep within his duffle bag. Occasionally, Rukawa notice that Hanamichi would look at his bag with slight panic whenever a teammate or just any human being get close to his duffle bag. He doesn't know if the redhead takes it off when he showers because after practice, Hanamichi would immediately go back home. It's like his paranoid of something or someone taking the key away from his grasp. 

And Rukawa's sharp eyes noticed that Hanamichi wasn't wearing the necklace a few minutes back. 

Looking over at the table, Rukawa instantly notice the necklace innocently lying on the surface. Closing the distance in long, quick strokes, Rukawa look at the object with rapt interest. "_That do'aho must have left it here when he showed this morning. Whatever his affairs today and tomorrow, must be really important for him to forget his precious key_," Rukawa thought to himself. His hand inches forward and grasp the small metallic object, felling the coldness it emits through his warm ones. 

Rukawa debated whether he should invade Hanamichi's privacy or not. The thought of that Hanamichi doesn't like him and him back flew from his mind. Even the thought of why he is doing such a thing when he was suppose to not care about the red-head, disappeared. Deciding to finally do his long awaited whim, he turn to look at the wall clock that hand above the bed of his flat mate, he is please to see that he has a long time to waste before Sendoh returns home. Not to mention that it is a Friday night and that Sendoh would probably go out with Koshino and Uozumi for a drink or two. 

Slowly, Rukawa open the lock drawer. He carefully pulled it open and watch with rap interest of the content of the rectangular box. It was filled with red, hard-bounded notebooks, to which Rukawa guess to be is that those are Hanamichi's diaries. Right now, all logical thought flew from the basketball player's mind and curiosity took full control.

Rukawa gingerly took hold of the diaries and place them on top of Hanamichi's bed. Each of the diaries is labeled with a number. But one particular diary is colored bright violet with golden rims and a small keyhole glittering, as if mocking Rukawa's integrity. Ignoring it since it cannot be open without a key, Rukawa tries to decide which number would he firs read.

Contrary to popular belief, Rukawa is actually curious Hanamichi's past. He has only heard of the boy's father and fifty heartbreaks, but never about him and his past. One time, Ayako and Youhei were talking, when Ayako ask if Hanamichi has any sibling. Youhei instantly turned cold and expertly eluded the topic. It seems, to Rukawa's keen eyes, that Youhei was enrage by Ayako's innocent question, and it only serve to fuel Rukawa's curiosity even more. 

Finally deciding that with all the time in the world to waste, he'll start reading the first one.

_Diary One _

**_ Entry One _ **

_Okaa-san gave this diary to me for onii-chan's and my thirteenth birthday. She told me that I should write down the things that happened to my thoughts and me so that when I grow up, I'll have memories to look back to. Even Onii-chan is given one. His was colored light violet and has this small lock to it since onii-chan manages to misplace his things around. Mine has none because okaa-san said that between onii-chan and me, I am more responsible. _

_ Onii-chan didn't mind at all. I think that he even likes it when he is irresponsible. Like one time, onii-chan was the one who was suppose to clean our room because it was his turn, he just left dragging me to a basketball court to play. When I ask him why he did that, he just answered "I want to spend time with my adorable, sweet twin brother." _

_ He got into trouble afterwards. _

_ Onii-chan is weird sometimes. He hardly talks to anyone, but me; and he hates Youhei-chan for some reason. I don't understand why though. Youhei-chan is very nice and friendly with me and I have known him since we were three. Onii-chan refused to like Youhei-chan since we were three, saying that he'll just steal me away from him. _

_ I told him that Youhei-chan would never do such a thing and besides the fact that I am his twin, I won't be going anywhere. _

_ And then there's Okaa-san and Otou-san. They always have this "alone-time" with onii-chan. I don't know what their talk is all about, but it always ends up with shouting and screaming. I would always rush right back to our room and bury my head under the piles of pillow I insist on having. A few minutes later, onii-chan would come up and smuggle with me on my bed. Whenever I ask him about it, he'll just shush me away and hug me tightly. It happens often and it became a habit for him to sleep on my bed instead of his. _

_ Okaa-san would, the next morning after the fight, tell me to stay away from onii-chan and try not to give him hugs and kisses. I didn't understand why and whenever I ask them why, they'll look at me wearily and murmur and "Nevermind". _

_ I'll turn to Youhei-chan and ask him why and he'll just tell me that it isn't normal for guys to give hugs and kisses. _

_ I really don't understand. Are they saying I'm weird? Onii-chan is my twin brother, isn't it normal for me to give him a kiss and a hug whenever he needs it, or when I want to. I even do it sometimes with Youhei when he fell sad and lonely because his father would be going someplace dangerous again. Actually, onii-chan doesn't like it when I do it to other people, especially to Youhei-chan. He doesn't show it, but I could tell. _

_ (Yawn) I'm very sleepy now. I'll just write tomorrow, after I finished my homework. _

_ Oyasumi Nasai… _

Rukawa smiled at the way Hanamichi writes on his dairy. He sounds more like a nine-year old then a thirteen. And he can't believe how naïve and innocent Hanamichi until now. "_That do'aho didn't realize what his parents were trying to tell him. Even that Youhei guy understands. Nevertheless, I didn't know that he has a twin brother and that he used to play basketball."_ Shaking his head, Rukawa picked up the number five diary, skipping the number two, three, four and leaving the number one unfinished.

Lenin: A cliffhanger?!? Sorry about that, but my enthusiasm is deteriorating. Anyway, I know that some of you already noticed the strong scent of incest, but please, don't flame me. There will be more and if anyone don't wan to read such things, you can stop right now. Anyhow, in the next chapter, which will be much more longer I promise, if anyone review, Rukawa will read something very shocking for him and he'll realize something. I'll be focusing more on Hanamichi and his twin brother's past.

I am warning everybody thought, it'll start to get weirder and weirder.

Please Review.


End file.
